


Just Beneath the Skin

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boarding School, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Frustration, Stalking, Werewolf royalty, Werewolves, slight angst, slight dubious consent, turning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Stiles transitions in to a Werewolf on his fifteenth birthday,right before he is transfered in to a boarding school after his parents' sudden deaths by his aunt,where he meets his future mate, Derek Hale...





	1. Prologue

The full moon is high which is almost always a bad sign. For him at least. Nights like these always felt different to Stiles. Why? He didn't know. It just simply did. Although he could sadly say that tonight seemed like by far the worse of them. Maybe it was because his fifteenth birthday happened to be held on this particular day- night. He wasn't so sure about that though.

Nonetheless, he felt raw- unreal- funny. Not right. His bones just didn't seem to set right with him. No. He wasn't his normal self. And he didn't like it. And it scared the hell out of him.

Stiles stood at the middle of woods not really sure of how he had gotten there. And that knowledge frightened him even more. He became slightly confused and a bit disoriented when his head began to ring and his body started to ache all over completely out of nowhere.

As soon as it happened, he was suddenly on his knees. A blunt stench of sulfur slammed in to his newly sensitized nose, almost burning the small hairs in his nostrils. He toppled over from the rush of it, lying flat against his stomach as he does. He felt sick inside. Like his stomach was doing impossible twists inside out.

To him it's way worse than a regular bodied fever or cold. His body kept on shaking and trembling from the wake of whatever was happening to him. He's never felt anything like this before and he didn't ever want to again. It was freaking him out. Bad. He was close to actually having a slight panic attack if he could not get himself back together. He didn't like that idea even more.

He felt like his was dying- that it was slowly killing him bit by broken bit from the inside. Small and big black and white spots lined the walls of his eyes after he'd closed them as if he would black out from the odd feeling of it all. And at that he began to panic- there would be no one around to find him if he ever did.

Stiles tried to force himself to stay conscious and well alart as much as he possibly could. Although he didn't know how long he would last through that entire endeavour. Pain suddenly crawls through his whole body, starting from his stomach spreading down to his legs and back up to his arms.

His head is now sourly throbbing. Everything hurts deep enough that he found himself howling with the intense pain of it. He's grasping for air now but nothing is flowing in to his lungs.

The moon peers down on him, happily and proudly mocking the current state that he's in. Or perhaps that is all in his mind- locked in his head. He's losing it! Really, truly, losing it! He can't think clearly anymore. And it's certainly driving him insane!

Another gut-renching pain kicks him in the stomach. And at that he tries to stand up but he only falls back down with a hard grunt of pain leaving from in between his lips. He has nowhere else to go anyways. He's all alone faraway from society so no one can help him even if he wanted them to.

In the far distance, he can hear the warning howl of a wolf. He's alarmed by the sound of it but somewhat soothed over by it before more pain enveloped him once again. Lifting his upper body from off the hard grass and leaf covered ground, Stiles begins to cough and spit out blood. His own blood. The taste of it in his mouth is different than all of the other times he's ever bled out.

Stiles laughs at that but it's more of a choked sound than an actual laugh but he completely ignores that fact. He thinks that his insanity is starting to get the better of him when pain comes back in full force. It hits him hard and he's sputtering out oaths that he didn't even know he knew. His voice mingles in to a daunting scream so horrid, he doesn't even recognize himself anymore. Nor does he even sound like the least bit of human. Anymore.

The sounds of his bones cracking- breaking under itself, reaches his ears with every scream he releases from his dry clogged throat. His muscles shift underneath heated skin. He feels so hot and he can't even explain why that is. The taste of blood filled his mouth all at once, again. The copper and iron taste of it, lasting on the sharpening buds of his tongue.

His gums ached, ejecting long pointed canines like that of a dog- more acceptable to say the least was the word wolf- in his upper mouth and lower jawbone. His limbs twisted their shape, morphing from more human to a more beast-like stature. His body expands in a burning blaze of the heat he was already feeling just beneath his skin.

Searing pain slides against it like that of a lover's sweet gentle caress but the pain of it all is anything but sweet, gentle, or a lover. Blood drips from his aching body and the sudden stench of it knocks him back in his mind just a little bit. Fur... yes real fur poked out from beneath human skin. And Stiles couldn't believe what he was actually seeing!

It was impossible- should be impossible- it just couldn't be real! Yet, somehow it was there loud and clear, breaking through his pale skin in pelts of silvery white.

In his stunned mind, Stiles shook his body dropping on all fours, watching as his skin falls off him in tiny bloody pieces until he's no longer all human. Stiles lifts his head aiming his newly grown snout, in the place of his nose and mouth, to the gloating full moon shining brilliantly down at his human-like demise. He howls right then just as the wolf he'd heard earlier had before.

Paws instead of hands and feet stomp against the ground beneath him as he graced the windy night breeze with his presence in the form of a mythical silvery white colored werewolf. With newly heightened senses and magnified clumsiness, Stiles ran off in to the gloom of the dark night under the teasing guidance of the moon's light.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not tell me what needs to be corrected in my story. I will edit it later. Love you guys!!! <333

Derek hissed. He hated being lectured by people that didn't understand. Or get what he was actually going through. Others always say that they can relate to you in some way but he knew that to be a lie. A falsehood. Nobody was going through what he was. Or at least, he hoped that they weren't. To him, the world did not need more than one of his kind.

This time he snarled. A full moon was coming tonight and his Wolf-like urges were already starting to piss him off, but what could he do? Nothing! Exactly nothing.

He was going to wolf out tonight whether he would wanted to or not. He had no choice. He had been dealing with this transformation of his alone since it first happened to him more than two years ago. Yet, he knew that he will not be able to for much longer. He had to find his birth parents. Surely they could help him with what was tearing him apart almost every month like clockwork for a straight week.

"Derek, are you even listening to me?" the Dean of the broading school, Rafael McCall bitterly scowled at him gathering his attentions back to the lecture- conversation at hand.

"Yes, so I'll try not to do it again." Derek sneered out mockingly, almost letting his anger get the better of him. He couldn't understand how he had gotten caught sneaking off campus when he had made extra sure no one would be outside at the time he'd left his bedroom far after curfew. Getting caught was the only reason why he was in the Dean's office at all.

"Try? No you will not do it again young man or the next meeting we have won't be about you sneaking off campus late at night after your curfew. It will be about your possible expulsion from this school." the Dean warned him with a dark menacing glare. It was all he could say. He couldn't actually expel Derek without the school board's imput. He can only suspend his students not expel them permanently from the school grounds. It was just a warning. He had to keep him safe and in line with school protocol.

"Fine. May I go now?" Derek puffed out on a long sigh as he tried to keep himself calm and his inner Wolf under his control. It was itching just beneath his skin. Almost on edge because of the latest full moon fast approaching in less than three days.

"Just get out of my sight before I change my mind and expel you right now!" the Dean dismissed Derek with the irritated wave of his hand from his office and to that Derek stood from the chair he was sitting in giving the salute of good-bye to the dead before he departed from his office to head back over to the boy's dormitory.

After he was gone, the Dean released a long drawn out aspirated sigh closing his eyes. A soft female voice materializing in the air beside him, "Now that he is of appropriate age, he will begin the change if he hasn't already."

He could recognize that voice anywhere, considering the fact that she was his Ex-Wife and the mother of their son, Scott. He may have broken her heart once before but other than that they were still very close with each other after all this time. With a kid to raise, they had to be.

The Dean leaned back against his chair, thoughts deep in his mind as he slowly pondered over her words. His eyes opening back up to find the woman now standing in front of him instead of at his side like her voice had first been words easily and freely slipping from his parted lips as it so often does when he is around her, "I know that, but it's still my job to protect him until he is properly groomed for his future in this life."

"To be one so young and yet hold the entire world on his shoulders and he doesn't even know it yet." she started then finished with, "It's really such a pity. He could've had such a normal life. If only he was normal."

"But, he is not! And eventually he will understand that." the Dean countered with and adding at the end, "Very soon I hope."

"Still we do not have the option of choosing our own paths in life all the time. Sometimes it it simply chosen for us with our knowledge or consent. All for the sake of others." she agreed him in complete understanding as she always does when she comes in to contact with him before disappearing through a cloud of smoke on a heartaching sigh. Silence filling the space of the office in her place.

Derek had already made it in to the boy's dorm. He was almost close to his bedroom, lost to his thoughts. He didn't know how he was going to sneak out of the dorm tonight now that he'd been caught by a staff member of the school doing so. He had to figure out a way. He couldn't transform in the school. That the would lead to drastic circumstances that he was not ready to face just yet.

Along those lines he was still contemplating what sort of creature he actually was. He thought that maybe he was a wolf but then he remembered that wolves don't transform in to human forms every now and then when it was necessary for them to do so. No that was just his crazy brain talking! Wolves were Wolves, but then something else came to mind. He could be a werewolf. A human hoid wolfe hybrid creature thing that only appears during the full moon. It made sense to him. Actual sense.

It made him wonder if Werewolves also had a ranking system as regular wolves did and what he ranking would be. It got him thanking on if he would have a life mate as well. the thought alone was railing his inner Wolf up just at the thought of a possible life bound mate. Someone to finally call his own. His perfect other half. it made his cock ache heavily with a need he'd never felt before.

The beginnings of a growl began roaring up in the pits of stomach, edging the base of his throat. He could feel it. He just had to find his mate. He was getting stir crazy. His Wolf wanted to be let out. Tonight was going to be one long night. He was not okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had lying around so I decided to post it. It would've been a shame to throw it away. Hope you guys like it! ^^


End file.
